cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin Brothers
The Griffin Brothers (Corporal Evan Joseph Griffin '''and Private Miles Don Griffin')''' are American Marines of the United States Marine Corps who served in World War II. They serves as the protagonists and playable characters of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: Setting Sun, and Evan Griffin is also one of the playable protagonists of Medal of Honor: Heroes. Evan Griffin Evan is the older brother. '''''Biography Growing up in Mather, Pennsylvania, Joe was a star athlete in his school, and he also did everything with his brother, Donnie. Joe read news of the Japanese invasion of China, and believing war would come between America and Japan, he joined the U.S. Marine Corps after he graduated, hoping to fight the Japanese. Joe tried to discourage Donnie from enlisting, but he signed up anyways. Joe was stationed in Hawaii on the USS California. Shortly after, the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, and Joe furiously fought the Japanese planes, angrily fighting to help repel the attack. Shortly after, Japanese landing forces invaded Hawaii, but Joe helped the US forces in fiercely defending the island and viciously crushing the invading Japanese forces. Afterwards, he was sent to Wake Island, reuniting with Donnie, and together, they helped fend off Japanese attacks, then they assisted in evacuating US soldiers from the island before it fell to the Japanese. Joe, Donnie and the other escaping soldiers made their way to the Philippines. In the Philippines, Joe engaged in fierce fighting against Japanese forces and positions, fighting his way to the city of Calumpit, where he regrouped with Donnie and his commanding officer, Jack Lauton. Fighting through the city, Joe eliminated Japanese forces and positions, then helped destroy the bridge leading to Bataan, but while he and Lauton escaped, he was forced to leave Donnie behind. Later on, Joe and Lauton are sent to Guadalcanal, and they engage in fierce fighting with Japanese forces there. Joe and Lauton lead forces in raiding Japanese defenses and camps in the Japanese held areas on the island. After fighting through Japanese forces, Joe destroys a critical supply and ammunition base. Afterwards, Joe helps defend Henderson field in a fierce battle, then he fights through jungle and villages with U.S. Marine, Edmund Harrison, to strike the hills and eliminate Japanese artillery, in which Joe rescues Harrison from a collapsing bridge, which gets Joe the attention of OSS officer, Michael P. Floyd. Joe then helps Harrison in eliminating Japanese forces around the Matanikau River and Koli Point. Joe receives training from the OSS, and is then sent by Floyd to spy on an Axis summit in Singapore. After helping the Singaporean resistance in eliminating Japanese positions and checkpoints in Singapore, Joe fights through the streets and, with the help of SOE operative, Philip Brimley, Joe steals and dons the uniform of German colonel Kandler and attends the summit held by Japanese commander, Masataka Shima, learning of his gold smuggling operation and his attempt to bring the Soviet Union into the Axis side to help Germany and Japan in the war. Joe is found out, but he manages to steal the slide reel of Shima's plans and escapes with Shima, then he gives the reel to a pilot named Clarke to deliver to Floyd. Afterwards, Joe and Brimley, along with OSS operative Harry Tanaka, help US and British forces fighting in Indonesia, helping to crush Japanese defenses and then eliminate Japanese camps and supply bases in fierce fighting. After this, Joe helps British troops fighting in Malaya, eliminating Japanese forces, camps and defenses, then retrieving information on the locations of Shima's gold holdings in Thailand. Joe then helps the British assault Hong Kong to seize and defend the city. After this, Joe head with Bromley and British forces invading Thailand to liberate the country from the Japanese. Joe fights and crushes Japanese forces in the jungles, eliminating camps, nests and lines, then fights to assault the ruins and temples, clearing them of Japanese troops, where he finds the gold smuggling operation. Joe silences the operation, then he fights his way through the jungles to escape. With that, Joe and Brimley head to intercept Shima's gold train, and after fighting through Japanese forces in the way, with the help of Tanaka, they find and destroy the train. Joe and Brimley escape with Tanaka on a Japanese seaplane and head to the South China Sea, where they find Shima's carrier, the Toshikaze. Boarding the carrier, Joe sabotages the carrier, but is captured by Shima, and it is revealed Shima has Donnie as his captive on the ship. Once Shima kills Tanaka, Joe escapes and furiously chases after Shima to rescue Donnie, but despite his best efforts, he fails to do so. However, he and Brimley still manage to destroy the carrier and escape. As soon as they escaped the carrier, Joe and Brimley followed Shima to the island of Guam, storming the island and finally rescuing Donnie and killing his captors, then they all made their way to the invading American Army, lead by Lauton. Joe and Donnie helped the American troops in fighting Japanese forces on the island, crushing Japanese positions, and then finding and eliminating Shima's ally, Sergey Borov. After attaining victory on Guam, Joe pilots a Corsair plane and leads fighter squadrons in destroying a Japanese fleet in the Sea of Japan. Joe and Donnie were paired up together in the American liberation of the Philippines from the Japanese. Always with Donnie, Joe helped seize the Philippine island of Leyte in a fierce battle, then eliminated Japanese forces on Luzon and helped free prisoners at the Cabanatuan Camp. Joe and Donnie then fight in the Battle of Manila, fighting through the streets, but as they are making their way into the Japanese held area of the city, they are ambushed by German troops, leading to Brimley being captured. Following him, and even witnessing the Manila massacre of Filipinos by Japanese troops, Joe and Donnie reach the docks and find a German ship commanded by Kandler, and after Shima leaves, Joe and Donnie disguise themselves as Germans and board the ship to rescue Brimley, who reveals Shima is headed to an airfield outside of Manila. Seeing the amount of gold on the ship, Joe places bombs on the ship and then kills Kandler before escaping the ship as the bomb goes off and takes it down. Though Brimley is killed, Joe and Donnie pursue Shima to the airfield, fighting him and his guards, and then hijack a Val plane to pursue Shima escaping in a GM4 bomber. In a furious dogfight, Joe and Donnie finally shoot down and kill Shima, just as US forces claim victory in Manila. Afterwards, Joe and Donnie help assault the Chichijima islands, With Joe and Donnie assaulting Chichijima and crushing Japanese forces and defenses in vicious fighting, then they assault Iwo Jima, storming Shuri castle and then helping storm Mount Suribachi, helping a force alongside James Bradley, Michael Strank and Hank Hansen strike the mountain and, with the small force killing over fifty Japanese soldiers defending the mountain while reporting no losses themselves. As such, Joe and Donnie were present at the raising of the American flag over Mount Suribachi. Afterwards, Joe and Donnie participated in the invasion of Japan, and though resistance was very tough, the Japanese defenses were broken much easier than expected, and the Americans took much of the country. Joe and Donnie helped US forces assault Himeji, and in the endeavor, Donnie was wounded, but they continued fending off and defeating a massive Banzai charge, and soon after, Japan surrendered. With his service over, Joe finally married his high school sweetheart, Carol, and they settled down together in New Jersey, having a son while Joe himself opened up a successful barbershop. Joe also showed support for Donnie's relationship with Lucy, which had faced difficulties from their parents due to Lucy being black. Later on, Joe and Donnie searched for Masanobu Tsuji, the architect of the Bataan Death March, who escaped the Tokyo war crime trials, and it is implied that Joe and Donnie had killed him, for shortly after they returned to the United States, Tsuji was reported missing and later pronounced dead. Joe kept living his life, and even met with a Japanese former pilot named Kenjiro, who apologized for the Pearl Harbor attack and Japan's atrocities, leading to Joe and Donnie forming a close friendship with the pilot. Both Joe and Donnie eventually attended the 60th anniversary commemoration of the attack. Relationships Miles Griffin Donnie is Joe's younger brother, and the two are shown to be extremely close. They did everything together, and Joe always tried to protect Donnie and showed great concern for him, especially when he joined the Marine Corps with him. Joe is very protective of Donnie, and he shows seething anger towards those who try to harm him, such as the fact he furiously executes the man who tortured Donnie after he rescues his brother. As such, they did nearly everything with each other after that, and Joe also supported Donnie's relationship with Lucy. Philip Brimley Brimley is Joe's mentor, and his partner for most of the rest of the war ever since Singapore. They have a very good working relationship and work well together, and Joe and Brimley show a high amount of trust and respect for each other. Carol Joe has been in a relationship with Carol since high school, and she remained committed to him while he was overseas. In the end, they marry and settle down together, having a son. Mary Griffin Mary is Joe's younger sister, and they were very playful and friendly to each other. Mary often showed concern for Joe and wrote to him often. Their relationship was a bit strained when Mary initially couldn't support Donnie's relationship with Lucy, a black woman, but they reconciled later on as Mary came to accept Donnie's relationship with Lucy. Miles Griffin Miles is the younger brother. Biography Born and raised in Mather alongside his brother Joe, Donnie always looked up to Joe and they did everything together, but Donnie always wanted to prove himself. He even rushed into a burning building at a young age and pulled two kids to safety. He became the star quarterback and lead his team to several consecutive victories. He always looked up to Joe, and inspired by him joining the Marine Corps, upon graduating himself, Donnie joined the Marine Corps as well, despite Joe trying to dissuade him from doing so. Donnie was stationed on Wake Island in the Pacific, and after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Japanese forces landed on Wake. Donnie was joined by Joe, and together, they defended Wake and helped evacuate numerous US soldiers before the island fell to the Japanese, and they proceeded to escape the island and head to the Philippines. In the Philippines, Donnie helps Joe and their commander, Jack Lauton, storm the city of Calumpit, helping them to destroy the bridge, but Donnie was forced to stay behind as his tank was being swarmed by Japanese troops. Luckily, Donnie was saved by a squad of US Marines lead by Edmund Harrison, and included Harry Tanaka, Silas Whitfield and Francis Spinelli. Fighting out of Calumpit, they help Filipino resistance fighter, Consuelo Nieves, to rescue Manuel, the leader of a village, then they make their way to Bataan. Afterwards, Donnie helped defend Bataan, and escaped capture, and a midst the brutal Bataan Death March, Donnie assists Harrison in furiously confronting Masanobu Tsuji, the architect of the atrocity, and knock him out, then they escape. Donnie then helps defend Corregidor, and after fierce fighting, helps rescue Nieves from capture and then Donnie, Harrison and their men escape the Philippines, making their way to a ship where they meet up with OSS agent, Michael P. Floyd. Donnie is placed in the Marine Raiders, and as such, he is sent on several missions in the Pacific. First, he is sent to Milne Bay to find gold holdings, and after fighting in the fierce battle raging there, Donnie finds a manifest of where the gold will be headed. Donnie leads a Marine Raider force to strike Rabaul, and Donnie sees German troops and a U-Boat there commanded by German Colonel Kandler. Disguising himself as a German soldier, Donnie helped the Raiders steal the U-Boat with loaded gold. Donnie was then sent to help raid Choiseul and rescue a pilot named Clarke, who possessed slide reel given to him from Singapore. Joe managed to rescue the pilot and found the slide reel, but Clarke was killed in the defense of a village. Donnie manages to take the reel with him as he and the Raiders escape in a patrol boat commanded by John F. Kennedy. Seeing the reel had been delivered by Joe and details Japanese gold smuggling operations, and plans to introduce the Soviet Union into the Axis, Donnie is sent to Kwajalein to find and kill Masataka Shima, the man at the helm of the operation. Reuniting with Lauton, Donnie helps fight Japanese forces a midst the vicious battle on Kwajalein, and after destroying Japanese forces and defenses, he makes his way to where Shima supposedly is, but is captured by him and taken off the island to be his prisoner. Taken to his carrier, the Toshikaze, Donnie is kept on board, until Shima escapes with him as Joe and SOE operative Philip Brimley storm and destroy the carrier. Taken to Guam, where he is tortured, Donnie is then rescued by Joe and Brimley, and they kill his captors and escape, reuniting with Lauton and American forces landing on the island. Donnie helps Joe in crushing Japanese forces on the island, then he storms a cave consisting of Shima's critical ally, Soviet defector, Sergey Borov. Though Lauton is killed, Donnie and Joe kill Borov while Guam falls into American hands. Donnie and Joe were paired up together in the American liberation of the Philippines from the Japanese, reuniting with Harrison in the campaign. Always with Joe, Donnie helped seize the Philippine island of Leyte in a fierce battle, then eliminated Japanese forces on Luzon and helped free prisoners at the Cabanatuan Camp, with the help of Nieves. Donnie then saw fierce fighting in the Battle of Manila, fighting through the streets, but as they are making their way into the Japanese held area of the city, they are ambushed by German troops, leading to Brimley being captured. Following him, and even witnessing the Manila massacre of Filipinos by Japanese troops, Donnie reaches the docks and find a German ship commanded by Kandler, and after Shima leaves, Donnie and Joe disguise themselves as Germans and board the ship to rescue Brimley, who reveals Shima is headed to an airfield outside of Manila. Seeing the amount of gold on the ship, Donnie guard Joe as he places bombs on the ship and then kills Kandler before escaping the ship as the bomb goes off and takes it down. Though Brimley is killed, Donnie and Joe pursue Shima to the airfield, fighting him and his guards, and then hijack a Val plane to pursue Shima escaping in a GM4 bomber. In a furious dogfight, as Joe pilots the plane, Donnie mans the gunner position and finally shoots down and kills Shima, just as US forces claim victory in Manila. Afterwards, Donnie helps assault the Jimanese islands, with Donnie and Joe assaulting Chichijima and crushing Japanese forces and defenses in vicious fighting, then they assault Iwo Jima, storming Shuri castle and then helping storm Mount Suribachi, helping a force alongside James Bradley, Michael Strank and Hank Hansen strike the mountain and, with the small force killing over fifty Japanese soldiers defending the mountain while reporting no losses themselves. As such, both Donnie and Joe were present at the raising of the American flag over Mount Suribachi. Afterwards, Donnie participated in the invasion of Japan, and though resistance was very tough, the Japanese defenses were broken much easier than expected, and the Americans took much of the country. Donnie and Joe helped US forces assault Himeji, and in the endeavor, Donnie was wounded, but they continued fending off and defeating a massive Banzai charge, and soon after, Japan surrendered. While in a medical station, Donnie was tended by a very beautiful black nurse named Lucy, and Donnie developed a crush on her, beginning a romantic relationship with her. This caused some consternation from his parents, who disapproved of their son being with a black woman, and even his sister, Mary, finding herself uncomfortable with it. Despite this, Joe absolutely supported them, and after leaving the military, Donnie married Lucy, and they lived happily together for the rest of their days in Connecticut, having two children and Donnie finding work as a construction worker. Later on, Donnie and Joe searched for Masanobu Tsuji, who escaped the Tokyo war crime trials, and it is implied that Joe and Donnie had killed him, for shortly after they returned to the United States, Tsuji was reported missing and later pronounced dead. Donnie kept living his life, and even met with a Japanese former pilot named Kenjiro, who apologized for the Pearl Harbor attack and Japan's atrocities, leading to Donnie and Joe forming a close friendship with the pilot. Both Donnie and Joe eventually attended the 60th anniversary commemoration of the attack. Relationships Evan Griffin Donnie greatly looks up to Joe, and they did everything together. Donnie even joined the Marine Corps as he was inspired by Joe doing so earlier. They are very protective of each other, and they help one another countless times throughout the war. Donnie and Joe fought at each other's side against Japanese forces from when they reunited on Guam, to the end of the war, both storming Tokyo, and they both work together to kill Shima. Edmund Harrison Harrison rescued Donnie in Calumpit, and since then, they formed a close friendship. They work very well together and have helped each other in battle numerous times, fighting alongside each other in the liberation and defense of the Philippines and the invasion of Japan. Michael P. Floyd Floyd is Donnie's superior, and he is responsible for handling and assigning Donnie his missions. Floyd shows a high amount of trust in Donnie's abilities, and also shows a mentoring relationship with him. Floyd also protected Donnie from an indignant naval officer who demanded his arrest. Lucy Donnie had a huge crush on Lucy, since she treated his wounds in Japan. Donnie entered a relationship with Lucy, which faced difficulties from the public, due to Lucy being black. Despite this, Donnie and Lucy get married and remain happily together, having two children. Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Military Characters Category:Brutes Category:Altruistic Category:One Man Army Category:Chaotic Category:Lawful Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:War Heroes Category:Chosen One Category:Destroyers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilantes Category:Barbarian Category:Enforcers Category:Survivors Category:Adventurers Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Genius Category:Childhood Friends Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Gunman Category:Serious Category:Hard Workers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Empowered Characters Category:Hunters Category:Guardians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Assassin Category:Loyal Category:Married or Parents Category:Swordsman Category:Damsels Category:Advocates Category:Obsessed Category:Recurring Category:Determinators